


Rocky Roads

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Chanukah Gifts for Friends [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of eight 100 word drabbles.</p><p>Gen - Garnet uses her maximum strength to defend that whom she holds most dear - Steven.</p><p>Pearlnet - Garnet is left alone when Pearl recedes into her gem.</p><p>Amy/Sticks - Sticks's latest theory gets Amy thinking.</p><p>Lapis/Pearl - Both gems desire the same thing.</p><p>SonTails - Sonic can't handle the guilt of knowing he got Tails hurt.</p><p>Gen - Amethyst reflects.</p><p>Amethyst/Sadie - Sadie has a favorite customer.</p><p>Pearlnet - Pearl and Garnet think of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strength (SU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeraspat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeraspat/gifts).



> Happy (early) Chanukah, Jeraspat!

Though Garnet had always been indifferent to food, she'd always hated onion rings. Until then, she had been unable to put a finger on why. There were worse human foods. Still, it had been one of the few foods she'd always hoped Steven wouldn't eat.

"That picture," Ringo commented, "just didn't have a nice ring to it." He snickered.

Fury boiled through Garnet, shooting heat through her skin and turning her vision red. The last bits of her restraint vanished. Without Steven around to see (and foolishly take after) her, Garnet no longer saw a reason to hold herself back.


	2. Solitude (SU)

Garnet cradled the gem in her hands, staring down at her reflection on the pearl's smooth, shiny surface. Pearl had been inside of her gem for weeks, and Garnet hardly considered her hologram double enjoyable company. Steven seemed to despair more and more by the day, and it had taken a lot of convincing from both Garnet and Amethyst for him to go upstairs and sleep.

Garnet sighed. She was no stranger to retreating into her gem, as even she had to sometimes. Still, it was a lonely time, and Garnet could only look at what was left of her.


	3. Disbelief (Sonic Boom)

Amy had never considered herself the type to just believe anything. There were facts to life, and they controlled the way things played out.

"A robot apocalypse," Sticks said. "It's coming, I tell you!"

Amy's face remained blank; she had found that it was best at these times to not show anything. Sticks had her opinions, and Amy would respect them, even with disbelief. After all, Amy had struck down and destroyed hundreds of evil robots before.

Still, if Eggman ever did make an evil robot apocalypse happen, Amy couldn't think of a better badger to fight alongside than Sticks.


	4. Homes and Hearts (SU)

Humans said that homes were in the heart, but Pearl had reason to doubt that. Every look to the stars made her entire body, not just her chest, ache. Her home was better than memories, and more beautiful than any words could describe.

It was so far from her.

In a way, she couldn't blame Lapis for trying to get home. It wasn't as if Pearl hadn't tried herself.

Still, Lapis was a danger to humans. Their past relationship cast aside, Pearl could only raise the mirror and listen to Lapis shriek and feel the pain in her chest tighten.


	5. The Rise and Fall (Sonic Boom)

When Sonic watched the plane fall, his heart skipped a beat. The constant throbbing stopped for a moment, his pulse still. The heat of running vanished, and a cold dread spread through his body. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't seem to get to the smoking, fallen plane fast enough.

When he got there, Tails was just barely breathing and his eyes struggled to stay open.

"No," Sonic said as he pulled the small fox into his arms.

This was his fault. Defeating Eggman was his job, and yet Tails had been the one to suffer for it.


	6. Monsters (SU)

Amethyst was no stranger to fighting monsters. It was easily her favorite way to pass the time (besides eating, of course). Her whip would always be ready to strike.

Still, she couldn't help but step away from the thing before her. There was no proper word to describe the beast. "Corrupted" was just too light of an adjective, especially for something that had once been a gem. It was hideous and powerful in the worst ways.

And, considering it had once been like Amethyst and her friends, there was always a chance that she or them could be corrupted too.


	7. Do or Donut (SU)

Most girls had role models who were twice their age or more (if not already dead). Amethyst was most certainly not dead, and Sadie didn't know if crystal gems could age.

"The usual?" Sadie asked. She flashed Amethyst a wide smile, the same one that she'd been wearing ever since the gem strolled through the door.

Amethyst nodded. "I'll take an extra doughnut too, please."

"What kind?"

She smirked. "Surprise me."

With tourist season over and Lars having quit, the place tended to be lonely. It was a good thing that Sadie could always count on one eye catching regular.


	8. First Star I See Tonight (SU)

The stars twinkled above them, hanging far above both Pearl and Garnet's reach. The same twinkling light of the stars shone in Pearl's eyes, a cold, sad light.

It wasn't that Garnet didn't miss her old planet. An ache formed in her chest whenever she thought of it. The stars served only as a reminder of her former home.

Why Pearl was out there, Garnet did not ask. Instead, Garnet wrapped her arm around Pearl's thin waist and pulled the other gem closer to her; Pearl didn't deserve to suffer alone, especially not when memories became salt to the wound.


End file.
